


The Story of River Song

by CrystalHeartZyx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Depressing summary of events, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHeartZyx/pseuds/CrystalHeartZyx
Summary: River Song has had a crazy, hilarious, painful life, but of all the people the Doctor's ever met, she's made one of the biggest and best influences that will never be forgotten by the Doctor or the fandom. One-shot summarizing River with quotes.





	The Story of River Song

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?! A one-shot?! From me?! Inconceivable!
> 
> But seriously, this is amazing for me.
> 
> Came up with this a midnight. All the best ideas come in the middle of the night.
> 
> Short summary of River's story with some of her best quotes - in my opinion, anyway. There are so many, so I'm sorry if I missed one of your favorites. Tell me your favorite quotes from or about River - or even just of Doctor Who in general - in the reviews.

The story of River Song isn't what one might call happy.

Ever heard of en media rez? Well, I guess you could say this is an example of that - starting in the middle of the story.

It started with a girl being taken. A good man went to war to get her back. Her, and her newborn daughter. And they'd almost succeded, but they were never meant to.

' _Demons run_

_When a good man goes to war_

_Night will call and drown the sun_

_When a good man goes to war_

_Friendship dies and true love lies_

_Night will fall and the dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war_

_Demons run, but count the cost_

_The battle's won, but the child is lost._ '

They searched, but with all of time and space to hide, there was no way to find an exact location.

But a friend of the girl - Amy Pond - showed up one day. She was reckless and irresponsible and had grown up with Amy all her life. Little did she know that she was growing up with her own daughter right beside her.

' _You named your daughter_ _…after your daughter._ '

And with a regeneration Melody Pond was made into her last form. She and the good man, the Doctor, were made enemies. He outsmarted the guns, but was killed by a kiss.

But a dying man shows his true colors, she saw, and in his final moments, he only wished to save his friends.

' _Who is this River S_ _ong?_ '

' _T_ _he Doctor? Is he worth it?_ '

The only water in the forest is the river.

And so Melody Pond became River Song. And she would have many adventures to come.

She started forced to kill him.

And she destroyed time to stop it.

' _I can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many and so much. And by no one more than me._ '

Of course he stopped her, died and survived. After that, their encounters were normal for the most part. Well, as normal as they could be for The Doctor and River Song.

' _And Doctor song? In prison all her days._ '

' _Her days? Yes. Her nights_ _…well, that's between her and me, eh?_ '

Each time they met, sometimes it was the future for both. But most of the time, River only went back.

' _My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him. But I know that every time I do he'll be one step further away. The day's coming when I'll look into that man's eyes_ _-_ _my Doctor_ _-_ _and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me._ '

She lost her parents in a way where even a miracle worker couldn't save them, and yet still stayed strong.

' _Raggedy man_ _…goodbye._ '

Then the day came, where she'd meet the latest doctor she'd ever encounter. His face was impossible, and she'd never believe it was him, until he finally proved it.

' _When you live the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves! You don't expect a sunset to admire you back! And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, the Doctor is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is_ certainly _not in_ love _enough to find himself standing in it with me!_ '

From the beginning, the Doctor knew River's fate, because his first encounter was her last. Well, sort of.

' _Why would a diary be sad?_ '

' _I don't know. It's just_ _…you look sad._ '

' _It's nearly full._ '

' _So?_ '

' _The man who gave me this was the sort of man who'd know exactly how long a diary you were going to need._ '

He took her to the Singing Towers of Darillium even though he knew what it would mean. He gave her the screwdriver that he's been saving to give to her. He told her time ends, because after so much, he knew this was it.

' _So, assuming tonight is all we have left…_ '

' _I didn't say that._ '

' _How long…is a night on Darillium?_ '

' _24 years._ '

' _I hate you._ '

' _No, you don't._ '

And then she went to a library. She met her worst nightmare, a doctor who didn't know her, and she introduced him to the woman he would never forget, just as she died.

She returned to help the Doctor even in death, but in the end, River Song's story had come to an end.

So, no. The story of River Song isn't what one might call happy.

But through the ups and downs, the smiles and tears, River Song would never be forgotten.

' _You are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven._ '

'S _he'll be absolutely fine._ '

' _No, she won't. She will be_ amazing.'


End file.
